Emotions Alike
by Tiolth
Summary: As I clean my blood-stained scythe in the river and look up at the clear night sky I start thinking back on how all of this began. How I became the guard for the princess I admired and loved, how her sister became my best friend and how this hellhole of a planet gave me the curse that made me become this...thing. But hey at least I got a cool weapon and a princess out of it.
1. Chapter 1

As I clean my blood-stained scythe in the river and look up at the clear night sky I start thinking back on how all of this began. How I became the guard for the princess I admired and loved, how her sister became my best friend and how this hellhole of a planet gave me the curse that made me become this...thing. But hey at least I got a cool weapon and a princess out of it.

 **8 years ago**

"Go back to the slums you dirty pest!" Is what those shithead sons of the rich said to me as they threw me down in the mud. "Ha! Look at him sitting in the mud where he belongs. Now crawl on back to your little shack of a house _pest_." The 'leader' of this little group said as his friends laughed behind him.

"Fuckin hell mate I can't even go buy some apples?" I say looking up at the shitheads face.

"Apples? And how were you planning on buying them may I ask? Oh wait it's with the money your mother made isn't it? After all she's the one known as the biggest prostitute in the slums and it also seems she doesn't know how to raise a child looking at your language Xarzas." He said making sure his pretty clothes weren't hit by the splashing mud from when he pushed me.

I stand up and glare at him cracking my fingers "Right so I honestly don't give a fuck if you insult me or throw me in mud but you insult the only person in this world that actually cares for me one more time and you will see what happens with your pretty little face mister rich boy that only knows how to please his daddy at home. Oh I'm sorry was that going too far?" I say as I hold my hand before my mouth to hide my smirk.

"...What did you just say to me pest?" His eye twitching a slight bit.

"Didn't hear me rich boy? I said that all you know how to do is now say it with me s-u-c-.."

"I'll fucking kill you you pest!" He screamed before running in my direction. I don't feel like fighting this arrogant shithead so I decide to take some of the mud below me and throw it in his face as to give me a chance to run towards the streets.

After coming out the alley way the light from the sun blinds me as I try to look for the apple stand. " _Jesus why are there so many people in the main street today..._ " Just as I thought those words everyone around me starts clapping and screaming their heads off. I slowly make my way towards the front to see what's going on and finally I understand the reason all these people have gathered here today. Today is the day where the two princesses of this country walk around the main street to see how the people are doing.

"No wonder...although I must admit that is such a stupid event to even do. After all even with all these guards around the place none of them are close enough to protect either of the princesses from a possible assassination. Plus with so many people around it's easy to hide in the crowd" I look around still trying to find the goddamn apple shop. "Just like that guy...yea he looks like he's about to try and...oh fuck that guy might actually be trying to assassinate one." I look at the guards that are around the area and of course none of the useless idiots have noticed this man with the cloak trying to get closer to the princesses.

As the possible assassin continue to move towards the princesses I start thinking " _This country isn't fair to everyone...I would know after these 10 years I've lived in those slums. But even so those two haven't done anything that made this country the way it is right now nor will they get the chance to possible even change it if that cloaked guy is actually going to do what I think he is. Fuckin hell I'm too nice of a guy...fuck it I'll save them"_ I start tailing the cloaked man while hoping he doesn't notice he himself is being followed.

He stops moving and I look to my right at the shops for a moment to check my surroundings " _HOLY SHIT THE APPLE STORE! Wait no I can't be distracted...but it's so close..No! Restrain yourself Xarzas!"_ I look back at where I last saw the cloaked man and thank god he didn't move. But not for long. The cloaked man started moving closer to the center and so closer to the princesses who were currently happily talking to some of the citizens. Not too long after the cloaked man saw his chance and started running towards the Royalty. " _FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK"_

I started to run after him with all my might just barely catching up to him. I look at him, close my eyes and hit the guy with a full forced tackle. I open my eyes after hitting the ground and realize the guy I tackled was about to change his target from the Royalty to me. He slices my leg and makes a deep wound. "MOTHERFUCKER" I yell out as I clasp my leg to try and stop the bleeding.

"Of course my plan had to be stopped by a random kid from the fucking slums what is this shit some sort of setup for a story Jesus" The cloaked man said as he stared ahead of him trying to find a way out.

"Fuckin hell that knife cut deep" I moan as I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. I look behind me to see the two princesses with worried faces. "Don't worry don't worry I've had worse before" Trying not to worry them anymore than they already are.

"Are you sure that you're alright? That wound seems quite deep..." Said the first princess called Roseletta as she tried to help suppress the bleeding while the other princess took a few of the guards that were nearby and took the cloaked man captive.

"...Aren't you disgusted by the blood Princess?" I say with a confused face " _Normally all these rich kids and Royalty don't want to get close to things like blood screaming at the top of their lungs that it's gross and stuff"_

"If I was disgusted by the blood I wouldn't be able to help people in situations like these now would I? But it seems like this wound needs to be treated by one of the doctors...I'll bring you to the castle and have you be treated there is that alright?"

" _...Why does she even care..I'm just a rat from the slums_ " Before I said anything I looked at her face to see if she was fuckin with me but when I looked surprisingly all I saw was a beautiful worried girl. "I guess I would rather not die so yea bring me up there if ya want"

While in the carriage this princess put me into I slowly started to lose my composure since the princess for some reason I can't comprehend put my head on her legs "It's not uncomfortable is it? This carriage doesn't have a lot of room to offer sadly and we need to make sure your leg won't lose a lot of blood.."

"Yea I'm fine although this way of resting is a first for me that's for sure and my god is it comfy!" Meanwhile in my mind " _I don't know why this happened but ya know what I'm fine with this"_

"Could you please be quiet for the rest of the trip and not make those remarks ever again?!" Said the princess with her blushing face as she pushed my face in the other direction and her sister laughed on the other side of the carriage.

The other princess leaned in towards my head and started to stare "Yes Princess Violetta can I possibly help you?"

"Oh he said my name Rose, so he does know our names." She said to her sister with a sarcastic look that kinda annoyed me.

"...Of course I know the names of the princesses. Why wouldn't I?" I asked trying not to look annoyed at her face.

"Well you just kept calling Rose over there 'Princess' so I was wondering if you did but more importantly...why did you save us, kid from the slums?" I noticed Princess Roseletta's hand stiffened up after she heard that question being asked.

"Why did I save you two huh...It's because I want to give you two a chance"

"A...chance?" Violetta asked wondering what I meant.

"A chance to push this fucked up country in the right way Princess...As you know I come from the slums and well life there really isn't all that great of course. This country has corrupt nobles, the treasury system is all fucked up and the people are divided by class. And when I saw that cloaked man that tried to assassinate you both I thought for a moment that if I let it happen then maybe this country would realize how screwed it is" Both of them looked down with sorrowed eyes "But you know...I want to give you both a chance to make this country better. Neither of you made this country the way it is now and it wouldn't be fair for you two to not even get the opportunity to try and set it all right" They both look at me like I'm some sort of alien and like they're about to cry.

"Well we certainly weren't expecting a speech like that...Thank you from the bottom of our hearts for giving us this chance mister...what's your name again?"

"It's Xarzas Princess" I say while I try to look out the window and right as I look out someone knocked on the door of the carriage.

"Your Majesty, we have arrived at the castle" The rider of the carriage said as he looked at me as if I was a bug.

"Yes thank you" Violetta exclaimed as she pushed the rider aside. "Rose bring him to the doctor's quarters and let Xarzas be looked at. I'm going to Father and inform him of what happened." Aaaaaand there she goes.

"Your sister doesn't waste time does she?" I said as I stepped out the carriage carefully.

"Yea...once she's fired up there isn't anything that can stop her sorry about her in advanced" Roseletta said scratching the side of her head. "But let's head to the doctor's shall we now?"

"Well unless you want me to bleed out that sounds like a good idea Princess"

"I don't know what to do with your remarks dear lord.." She said as she shaked her head.

We started making our way towards the doctor's quarters and arriving there all I see is doctors with their nice, white coats talking about some kind of medicine and some empty beds in a huge room with huge windows.

"Oh, Your Majesty! What might we owe this visit to?" The doctors said as they bowed before the Princess.

"This young man protected us in the streets today and got hurt quite badly in the process. We've been able to suppress the blood for now but it's still a deep wound that needs a doctor's look" Roseletta pointed towards me with a worried look in her face.

"Ah I see! Well in that case bring the patient in please!" Is what this doctor said with a overexcited look on his face.

"You uhm...sure this guy is alright?" I whispered to the Princess trying to make sure I won't die because of someone who doesn't know what he's doing.

"Oh you don't have to worry at all Xarzas. He might be a bit weird but he's the best doctor in the country. You won't die if he's in charge!...Probably anyway"

"Probably?! Oh for fucks sake I'm gonna die here aren't I and I didn't even get to buy those apples damnit..." I pouted.

 **A while later**

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...that doctor is fuckin crazy holy shit...why did he have to try out his new way of doing things on _me_?" I groaned while sitting up straight in the hospital bed.

"Well even if it's new it worked didn't it?" I look over to see Violetta in the doorway playing with her purple hair " _It's weird how one Princess has purple hair and the other silver hair..i guess it just shows how special they are in a way"_ Is what I start thinking while staring at the Princess. "What are you staring for...?"

"Ah sorry. I got lost in my thoughts for a moment there."

"Hmmm. Well whatever our Father wants to see you Xarzas so get in those clothes the doctor prepared for you and come on. Chop chop!" She yelled at me while pointing at the clothes.

As I put the clothes on I was wondering what the King of all people wanted to talk to me for. I understood I saved his daughters so it most likely has something to do with that but what did he want? I finished putting on my new clothes and immediately wanted to get rid of them...fancy clothes are _not_ my thing at all.

"Oh my god you look ridiculous!" I hear laughter as I turn around.

"Shut your mouth damnit!" I snark at her with an annoyed face and the Princess keeps on laughing. " _...I need to be more careful with what I say...if there was a guard here I might have gotten my head cut off"_

We started walking towards the throne room and we arrived before the gigantic door that led to it. "Now you saved us and all Xarzas but you should probably not be your usual self with your remarks in front of Father you understand?" I looked at the finger that was warning me as well.

"Yes yes I'll try my best to not do that in front of the King, Princess." I assured.

As the gigantic doors open up the light blinds me but slowly the light decreases and I can see what the throne room looks like. Two big ass thrones at the top of some stairs with another smaller throne to the side of each of the big ones.

"So you're the kid that saved my daughters from being killed?" The powerful voice scared me for a moment as I look up at the King.

"Y-yes sir!"

"Hahah! You don't have to be so scared of me young man. You have done me and my family a great service and what i will give you in return is any 1 thing I can offer with my power." The King looked at me waiting for an answer.

"... _Any 1 thing?! I can't believe this...I could get all the money in the world or maybe even fix some of the corrupted systems. No. Before anything else there is one thing I need to make sure happens."_ I thought and made up my mind "Sir, What I want is for my mother and I to live in the castle." I said without hesitation.

"Interesting. Instead of taking anything you could get to benefit yourself you place your family in front of you. Very well Xarzas you and your mother will be permitted to live in the castle!" I was happy out of my mind after he said that.

The next thing I wanted to do of course was get my mother and go show her to her new place to live. "This is great! After all these years in the slums we finally get to move out of there!" I say happily as I walk towards the slums.

I arrive at my house which really isn't a house but minor details. "Hey mom! Where are you? I got some news!" Complete silence. "...weird it isn't late so she should be home" I start walking around the house to find her. As I'm walking around I notice some things like a glass are knocked down. "Mom tries to keep the house clean all the time..." Suddenly I feel as if something is completely wrong and start to panic. "MOM?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I now smell something that is still fresh in my memory. I walk into her bedroom. "...no..no...nononononononono. You have got to be fucking kidding me with this! Why...WHY IS MY MOTHER DEAD?!" I slowly walk closer and see a note on her body. I pick it up and read it. " _ **Welcome to Hell Xarzas. We of the Chained Emotions await for you to awaken.**_ "

"What. In. The. Fuck. Is. This. Shit. I have to inform the King of this he is the only one that can get his lazy ass guards to move and investigate this. I will find who these freaks that call themselves something stupid like 'the Chained Emotions' are and fuckin kill them. No, but seriously, what the fuck is that for a stupid name. Well whatever." I look down. "Don't worry mom...these Chained dickheads won't get away with this."


	2. Chapter 2

I walk angrily towards the castle and get stopped by the guards at the entryway. _"Goddamnit I know I'm from the slums and all but can't these idiots look at me and realize that I was here not even_ _20 minutes ago_ _"_

"Excuse me sir, What might be your business at the castle today?" I realized the guards looked at me knowing who I was but refused to acknowledge me.

"You serious buddy? Even if I am from the slums you do remember I live here now right? I could very well go to the King and see what he thinks about this since I need to go to him anyway to talk about something" I said standing proud in front of him.

"You don't know the King well enough to casually go up to him rat! I should cut you down right her-"

"ENOUGH!" Not gonna lie I nearly fell backwards with how loud that yell was holy shit. The King and his family were right behind the guards with the King not looking well all that happy. "I can't believe my own guards would do something like this. You two are fired! Leave your stuff in the guard station and leave!" The King shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Thank you Sir."

"It's nothing Xarzas and please, call me Viaro. After all this and you living in the castle I consider you and your mother as family!" The King said while laughing.

My expression darkened. "Yea...me and my mother"

"Hm? You don't seem all that excited anymore Xarzas. Is something the matter?" Viaro turned his head a bit.

"I went back to the slums just now and...my mother has been killed by some group called the Chained Emotions...Sir" I look down to the ground trying to contain my anger in front of them.

I feel a pair of hands on my shoulders. "I see. You have my wishes Xarzas and trust me we will find these people and we will take them captive. I'll go to the guard station and get my best men on this immediately!" And he's gone off to the station as his wife, The Queen follows.

Right after they're out of vision the two Princesses who stayed behind give me a hug while they're crying. "Aren't I the one who's supposed to be crying you two?" I jokingly ask.

"Yes normally that would be the case but it seems we have an idiot on our hands that can't let out his emotions sometimes. So we'll do for you this time around." Roseletta said while wiping her tears away. "And hopefully the guards and Father will be able to find these murderers...by the way how did you know who did it?" She asked with a thinking look.

"They left behind a note on my mother's body...talk about bad taste they could have just left it on the table" I said trying to lift the situation a bit.

"A note?" Violetta asked. "What did it all say if you don't mind me asking" I gave her the note thinking I can trust these two. "They await for you to awaken? What does that even mean..." She asked herself trying to help the most she can.

"Fuck if I know. But what I do know is that those dickheads won't be happy once I find them...I'll chain those cunts down psychically." I stare in front of me where the Princesses look a bit scared at me. "Oh uh sorry...I let my anger show for a moment." I scratch my head.

"It's quite alright Xarzas. We understand you're mad and especially after this happened our promise to change this country...we **will** fulfil it to make sure something like this won't happen ever again" Roseletta exclaimed looking at her sister.

"Yes yes Sis, I know. Our country is not the best he was right about that." Violetta looks at me. "I'm sorry this had to happen Xar. We'll change this country we promise!" She smiles.

"I'm hoping these words will come true you two. Also Princess Violetta why did you call me Xar?" I asked looking around me wondering if someone heard that.

"Well it's easy to say and even though we're Royalty we can be lazy with things like these. Consider it a compliment for us to shorten your name and while we're on the subject you can drop the 'Princess' every time you address one of us ya know. Even Father asked you to call him by his actual name." Violetta said giving me a head flick.

" _Oh I'm going to give that head flick back one day I swear to god."_ I thought while rubbing my forehead. "I still don't understand why he wants me to call him by his first name tho.."

"That just shows how much Father trusts you Xarzas!" Roseletta said to me. "Now you better drop that formal attitude towards us!"

"Okay damn ladies calm down! I'll drop the formal stuff I get it Jesus. I really hope this won't turn against me.." I see the two princesses look at me with a mad expression. "Uh...sorry?"

"Well unless you do something against us we won't use it as blackmail~" Violetta said with a teasing voice. "But forget about that! I don't know about you Sis but I'm quite bored so how about we play a game?"

"A..game?" Both me and Roseletta asked worryingly.

"Yes a game!" She looked excited for some reason. "So the game is hide and seek and I'll offer to be the seeker. Now you two need to hide so shoo! Hide damnit!" She shoved us away as she yelled at us.

"Jesus lady you don't have to push us!" I grab Roseletta's hand and start to run. "You know this castle a lot better than me Roseletta so where should we hide?" I asked looking around to see if there were any good hiding spots.

Roseletta's face brightens up as we start to run again. "I've got the perfect place! It's somewhere Vio wouldn't dare to come and we can relax." She looks quite happy.

"Somewhere she wouldn't dare to come? And where would this perfect hiding spot be?" I ask wanting to win this random game of hide and seek. Mainly to see Violetta's defeated face.

"The Kitchen!"

"Excuse me but why wouldn't she dare to go to the kitchen Roseletta? Food is heaven come on now" I got confused as hell when she said the kitchen of all places.

"There is one thing when it comes to food Vio cannot stomach. It's called fermented herring and it's pretty bad. She can't even stomach the smell and since she knows it's being made today she won't even go close to it!" She said as we arrived in the kitchen.

"Oh Your Majesty? What might you be here for?" One of the chefs asked.

"We're playing hide and seek with Vio. You wouldn't mind us hiding here would you?" Roseletta asked already looking around in the kitchen where we could best hide.

"Go right ahead Your Majesty. Just please don't make a mess out of anything." The chef looked a bit concerned when he said that.

"So you two tend to make a mess when you play or is that chef worried for no reason?" I wouldn't be surprised if they did make a mess on the regular. Not too soon after we sat down in one of the corners.

"No we don't! We just sometimes have thrown things to the ground and there was that one time where we accidently threw a dagger at a guest..." She twiddles her fingers which was kinda cute not gonna lie.

"Sorry what." I blankly stare at her.

"What?"

"How...how do you accidently throw a fucking dagger woman?! Like how in the fuck did you obtain a dagger, go up to that guest and then throw it on ACCIDENT?! That's more than one accident!" I say laughing a slight bit.

"We got the dagger from one of teachers because we were being taught how to use self-defense okay! And then one of the guests was walking with Father and they walked in front of us while we were being taught how to throw it! Of course, they gave us a talking to after that but it was an accident okay!"

I start laughing my ass off. "That's an accident indeed but that's the best accident ever my god! Hey can you two pull something like that again while I'm nearby? I want to see this kind of shit live it seems like the funniest shit to see." I say still laughing trying not to be too loud since we're still hiding.

"Stop laughing already! Please! It's embarrassing damnit!" She starts to blush.

"Awww but I'm enjoying myself here..." I say with a sad looking face.

Then we hear someone yelling something and as it gets closer, we realize it's Violetta yelling she knows where we are. "Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit did she hear me laughing?" I panic a slight bit.

"Yea she probably did you idiot! Well we can't hide anywhere now so I guess if she comes through that door we lost." She said with a face that seemed to say 'Oh well'.

"Sorry bout that Roseletta. Although it was quite fun wasn't it?" I smile at her.

"Don't worry about it Xarzas. Even if she didn't hear you laughing, I've never actually been able to successfully hide from Vio annoyingly enough" She said pouting a little bit.

"Well I mean it's just hide and seek in the end Roseletta. Plus, you and your sister are better off working together then fighting even if it's a game you know."

"You're right more so if we want to keep our promise to you" She said as she stood up awaiting Violetta to come through the door.

As soon as i stood up myself the doors slammed open with quite the bang. "AHA! I knew you were hiding here you sneaky sister of mine! I wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin~!" Violetta started to dance a bit as she seemed really happy. "Now can we go away from this place it smells really bad..." Now she looked as if she wanted to puke which was kinda funny. "Also, what did you two talk about while you were hiding huh~?" Violetta said as she looked at her sister.

"Nothing at all Vio. Nothing at all." Roseletta said with a stern face.

"Hmmmmmmm alright then. Xar, Father wanted to talk to you when you had time. Do you wanna go to him now?" Violetta asked wanting to actually play another game of hide and seek.

"Yea sure don't think I really have anything else to do" And as I say that I remember the doctor told me to come back later in the day. "Oh shit the doctor wanted to see me. Sorry you two but could you say to your dad that I'll be there in a little bit?" I asked pleadingly.

They sighed not surprised at all. "Sure, Xarzas but don't make him wait too long otherwise he's gonna get a bit angry."

"Of course i won't make him wait long...unless that doctor is gonna pull some more crazy shit" I shiver.

I walk towards the Doctor's quarters and knock on the door. "Hello? Anyone here?" I said with a slightly raised voice.

"Oh oh oh he's back aha! Welcome back kid with the deep knife wound!" He said excited.

"Could you not remember me that way?" I sigh. "What is it that you wanted Doc?" I said wanting to get the fuck out of here.

"I wanted to check up on your wound and make sure it's healing alright that's all."

"That's all? I was expecting some crazy experiment or something"

"No no no. I do have something I want to try out but this isn't the time for that...sadly" He said the last bit under his breath as he took my bandages off to check the wound.

"Sorry did you say 'sadly'? You know what don't answer that, I don't want to know I really don't. So how's the wound looking Doc?" I say trying to change the subject as fast as I can.

"I'm...amazed Xarzas! This is unprecedented! The wound is gone! Your regenerative abilities are astonishing honestly!" He looks so intrigued as to how this happened. And you can see in his face that he wants to experiment on me so badly.

"Is that so Doc? In that case the King wanted to see me so I should really go" I say once again wanting to get the fuck away from him.

"Tsk. If the King wants to talk to you I guess my experiments are going to have to wai- I mean your next checkup will have to wait then ahahahaha" He says trying to laugh his way out. _"Crazy doc I swear to fuckin god I am not dying from his experiments!"_ I think while walking out of the doctor's quarters.

I arrive at the King's room and knock on the door. "Yes who is it?" Someone I don't know asked.

"It's me Your Highness, Xarzas" It took a few moments before the door opened up and I see the King and a few other people most likely nobles or generals around a table. "You wanted to see me Sir?"

"Yes Xarzas I did and what did I tell you about calling me anything formal?" He said with a stern voice.

"I'm sorry...Viaro" The other people in the room looked at me like I just committed the worst crime. Well don't look at me shitheads your king is the one wanting me to call him that! Fuckin hell.

"That's better, Now we were discussing about the Chained Emotions Xarzas" My attention spiked when I heard that name mentioned. "We honestly have no idea who they are aside from the fact that they have 7 people you can consider their leaders. Currently we know of 5 and as you can guess each of them represents an emotion hence their name. Each of the leaders has a weapon that is self-conscious and choses the person that wields them. I'm told that the weapon makes a deal with whoever wields it however we have no clue what that deal might be"

" _Right so that's quite a bit of information just dropped on me thanks man"_

"Now..."

" _Jesus fuck you aren't done yet mate?"_

"...one of these weapons we believe to possess. We obtained it a few years ago and we considered it a normal weapon but one day it just spoke...quite rudely at that. We are going to see if we can't get some information out of it" He said thinking on how to get information out of a _weapon_.

"Right so that's all quite crazy fucking hell" I said without thinking at all.

"Watch your language in front of the king!" One of the nobles shouted at me. _"Damn dude chill you on your period or something?"_

"Noble Jack As calm down will you? That's just how Xarzas is. Now Xarzas, we're going to talk with this weapon. I wanted to tell you this since the murder was your mother but you should be going to bed soon. After everything that happened today I'm sure you must be tired" Viaro said while looking down on the map that was on the table.

" _Yea I was quite tired but fuck man I was about to miss a talking weapon. Oh well maybe another day"_ I thought making my way back to my room which was big and nice and fuck it was weird after living 10 years in the slums. "Well I guess I got nothing better to do then sleep"

 **A few hours later**

I heard a voice I didn't recognize. "Hey. Hey? HEY! HEY KID WAKE UP FOR FUCKS SAKE"

"Wa..." I look around with my eyes still half shut. "What the fuck. Where am I?" All that was around me were racks of weapons and a long hallway behind me. In front of me was a Scythe hang up on the wall. "Who was talking just now.." I said out loud.

"IT. WAS. ME. YOU. DUMB. FUCKING. KID." Said the Scythe that was up on the wall.

I hit my hand with my fist in an ooooh fashion. "Ah it was the Scythe on the wall of course. How could I have been so stupid!"

"I know you're being sarcastic kid. Well whatever. Look I think you know what I am right?" The Scythe asked.

"You're a talking Scythe?" I turn my head a bit.

"No shit. I mean I'm the self-conscious weapon that knows about the Chained Emotions and shit fuck!"

"Ooooooooo yeaaaaaaaaaa. So what do you want from me? If you're gonna ask me to join you then it's a no. Those cunts killed my mother and I want my revenge" I said looking at the scythe.

"So that's where your anger comes from huh. Us 7 weapons that represent emotions make deals with someone who we want to have wield us. Now, I the Scythe that represents Anger wishes to make a deal with you kid"


	3. Chapter 3

"So that's where your anger comes from huh. Us 7 weapons that represent emotions make deals with someone who we want to have wield us. Now, I the Scythe that represents Anger wishes to make a deal with you kid" The Scythe said waiting for a reply.

"The Scythe that represents Anger? What did you take mister Scythe? Are you okay? Did someone do something to you? Don't tell me...you're being blackmailed?! I can't believe this!" I said making fun of the Scythe.

"Kid. If I could, right now your head would be on the fucking floor I swear to god." It seemed a bit angry as it sighed. "Look are you going to hear my deal out or should I just teleport you back into your room?"

"Oh so that's how I got here! I was wondering how I suddenly appeared in this Bdsm look-a-like dungeon...seriously who owns this part of the castle. But jokes aside I'll hear ya out mister talking Scythe that can apparently teleport people" I sat down cause I got tired of standing.

"Right right, so as I said I'm the Scythe that-"

"Represents Anger yes yes move on to the deal man"

"I swear to god one day I'm going to kill you kid I promise that. But in any case, there are 6 other weapons that are the same as me. And from what you said earlier I can see you know about most of them working for the Chained Emotions. I however don't give a fuck about those dickheads. All I care for is having an owner that I want and being able to create chaos every now and then." The Scythe said trying to wiggle out of place.

"Okay sounds good so far but I'm not stupid man. What's the whole picture of this deal you want to make?" I say trying to see if the thingy is trying to take me over or something. Better safe than sorry you know.

"You're an arrogant and quite annoying but it seems you can be smart if you want to be huh?"

"Fuck off you fucking weapon" I said ready to walk away at anytime

"Hah we're kind of similar but in any case, the deal. So the deal I want to make with you is the following: You'll be able to wield me to your hearts content and use my powers as your own for example the teleportation. What other powers I have you will see over time. And then the piece you probably want the most is that I will give you all the information I know about the dickheads called the Chained Emotions" I heard a slight arrogance in his voice.

"Okay that does sound appealing but once again I'm not stupid. What are the downsides?" I say looking behind me to make sure all this isn't some sort of trap.

"Goddamnit kid stop being so fucking smart fuck. I'm just trying to outsmart you damnit!" It sighs again.

"Yea I know. And I am _not_ falling for it bro." I say as if I'm the smartest person in the world news flash I'm not.

"Okay okay I get it. I guess the downsides that you want to know are that once the deal is done and made I take away one thing from you psychically or mentally I'll decide when we've made the deal. Aside from that, if you use one of my powers that could hurt your human body like let's say that I have the power to use fire at will, then if you use that power and stand too close to the fire it will still hurt you. After all, you are still a human and you can´t change that" It says as if it's trying to explain it all as if it has hands.

"Right" I nod _"That does make sense but that's such a shame"_ and then the first part hit me. "Wait wait wait wait wait wait hold your horses talking Scythe bro dude. You take something away from me psychically or mentally undecided? Wtf man." I say with confusion in my voice.

"Now I know that doesn't sound appealing to you but I can't get rid of that bit of the deal it's just something that was set like that when we were made." It said a bit sad.

"Okay so if that's the case what did you have in mind that you want to take away from me?" I looked at the thingy and stared.

"Uhm" It hesitated for a moment. "An...eye?"

"An eye"

"...yes?"

"Right guess I´ll be taking my leave now" I turn around and start to walk.

"Wait! Okay not an eye then! Please don't leave I don't want to be down here anymore man. It sucks ass down here. They don't even clean me!" It sounded as if it was about to cry.

I felt kind of bad and the rest of the deal was appealing so I turned back around. "Okay, so what are you going to take then?" I asked wanting to see what he came up with this time.

"How about I uhm.." There was a silence for a little bit. "Hmm. Oh I know! How about instead of actually taking something I suppress something?" The Scythe sounded quite proud of thinking of that.

"Suppress something you say? Huh you actually came up with something decent" I said with a mocking voice.

"I really wish I could just say 'Fuck you kid I'm killing you and getting the fuck out of here!' but I can't move as of right now and you are competent enough to be able to wield me in a way." It said with a slightly angered voice.

"Yea I've been wondering what do you mean by 'I can't move right now'? Like you're a Scythe man. I don't think Scythes should be able to move anyway" I say wondering how a Scythe would move. _"Like would it float or something?"_

"How do I move? Oh once I make a contract with someone I just simply float around if I want to. It's pretty convenient and I wish I could do it right now to slice you"

 _"Fucking hell I am a fuckin psychic bitch."_ I thought before I started talking again. "Interesting. Well in any case you were talking about suppressing something of mine instead of taking it right? Go on about that will you slowpoke?" I said arrogantly since it's really fun to mess with this talking Scythe.

"Slowpoke?! You were the one who asked about-" It sighed. "You know what. Whatever. The thing I thought of to suppress were your emotions" It said trying to calm down from my comments.

"My emotions huh. Kind of ironic in a way isn't it? Trying to take down the Chained Emotions dickheads while my own emotions are being chained down in some way. I like it tho. The only thing with that is that it would mean that there is a slight chance I could go insane" I said thinkingly.

"Hurry up man it's turning day soon" It said panicking a bit.

"It is? Then teleport me back for now will you?" I asked.

"Wait what? No no no no. Don't tell me you're not gonna come back?!" It panicked.

"Mate. You're the one that has teleporting powers and shit. So you could just teleport me back when you want and no I'm not running man. I just want some time to think and if I'm gone when it's morning then they're going to be suspicious aren't they?" I said calmly.

"Oh shit yea. Right you get this day to think about it kid. I hope you choose the right answer. And if you get to your answer before nighttime then you can just call me and I'll get you here once more" It said slowly calming itself.

"Sure...wait a minute how am I supposed to call you, Scythe man?" I asked.

"Just say something like: 'Amazing wonderful Scythe please bring me to you so I can say yes to your deal' yea?"

"More like: 'Oi dickhead Scythe I got my answer teleport me there shithead' yea that sounds better to me man" I said to annoy him.

"Fuck you kid"

And then I was back in my room. _"I wonder if I fucked with that Scythe too much...nah I'm sure I didn't"_ I thought while doing the away wave motion.

Then in my room I was thinking about the pros and cons that Scythe had for his little deal. "So I suppress my emotions and in return I get info on the people I want to find and full control of it and its powers. It all helps me for the most part and if I suppress my emotions then that could make me calmer during battles as well...right?" I mumble to myself.

"Hey Xar what are you mumbling to yourself about?" Violetta asked standing in my doorway.

I turn to her and away from my window. "Nothing really, Violetta. I'm just thinking about a few things that might change my future a bit that's all" I answer.

"Oh like what you're going to eat in the morning? That kind of stuff?" She asked.

"Uh yea totally" I said while wondering if she was joking or not.

"Hmm. Didn't think you could actually use your brain Xar" She said with a mocking smirk.

"Violetta."

"Hm?"

"Run."

"Oh shit" She said right before she started to run.

"Right that should make her not come in for a while. Now back to thinking if I should take this deal or not" I think back on my past and what my mom used to say to me. _**"Xarzas don't ever do something that you don't have a good reason of doing. For example don't steal! We might be poor but we can live on our own without stealing. Plus you would be inconveniencing someone else by stealing something. Got it?"**_ It was little things like that she always told me. "Don't do anything I don't have a good reason for doing huh mom...Oi Scythe! You can hear me can't you?! Get me to you already dickhead!" I yelled out.

I appeared in that hallway once more and turn around. "So kid. Made your decision already?" It asked.

"Yes I did. My mom told me to never do something I don't have a good reason for. But I think fighting for her revenge is a good reason for me and if she doesn't like that well I guess if I ever see her again in Heaven then I'll just tell her that I fought them for the peace of the world? Yea that will do. In other words Scythe dude man bro dickhead. I'll take your deal!" I said just wanting power to destroy my enemies and to protect my few friends.

There was a silence for a moment.

"Ah...ah..aha...AHAHAHAHAH PERFECT PERFECT PERFECT! FINALLY I CAN GET OUT OF HERE FUCK YES!" It said really happy. "Thank you...what's your name again kid?"

"I swear to god what's with people in this country not asking for a name until after shits been done. It's Xarzas, Scythe bro." I say feeling a bit of dejavu.

"Xarzas! From now on you're my new owner! And the thing I 'take' will be your emotions!"

Some weird fucking light came out of nowhere and imprinted this sign that looked weird as fuck too on my hand. "The fuck is this?" I asked wondering.

"That's your sign. It means Anger as you might guess. It's basically just there so the other weapons and owners can recognize you" It said not giving a fuck anymore and floating around me.

"I take it you're happy now?"

"Oh yes I am very very fucking happy man thank you so much Xarzas!" It said floating in circles around me.

"So first off I want a name to actually call you by since I'm not going to call you 'Scythe bro' or shit like that constantly. Too lazy for that shit" I said grabbing the Scythe so it would stop moving.

"A name for me? Hmm. To be honest all my owners before you just called me Scythe so yea...If you want to call me by a name you are going to have to think of something yourself Xarzas" It said trying to wiggle loose.

I let it go and it flies into the wall. "Ha good job buddy. Now let's see...You're a Scythe, scythes are known from Reapers...shini...Got it! Your name from now on is Shinis!" I exclaim proud to have thought of that.

"Shinis huh. Stupid ass name. Think of something else will you" It said hitting my head with its hilt.

"...stupid name...No. Fuck you. Your name is Shinis dickhead. Live with it" I stay by that name.

"What?! No! Think of something els-" I cut him off.

"Live. With. It. Cunt." I grab the hilt. "Now how do I practice your powers and shit?"

It sighs. "You're going to have to practice it in an area where no one really lives. My powers can get quite destructive more so if it's used by someone who doesn't know how to use them" It said with a sad voice thinking about its name.

"I see. In that case let's leave tomorrow for the mountains or something. I want to be able to use your powers as soon as possible so I can fight the way I want to" I say looking back at the hallway. "...so can you get us out of here?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Castle entrance. I think the Royalty should be there right now and I want to thank them for letting me stay here for the time I did" I said thinking back on the hide and seek game. "Heh was fun"

"Righty then. Here we go"

One flash later and we were in front of the Royalty and they looked quite surprised as well.

"Uhm...Xar how did you do that and what is that thing in your hands?" Violetta asked with a weird expression.

"Ah yea this is Shinis" I look at the King. "Yea so Viaro this guy made a deal with me" I said thinking it was best to be honest with him.

"Interesting. So it chose you huh? You aren't going to join them are you?"

"Oh fuck no mate. We made a deal and I can fight who I want. Funny enough that's what Shinis wants as well" I laugh.

"I see. So? What's your plan now Xarzas?" Viaro asked wondering what I was thinking.

"I'm going to the mountains to train with it. Going to just travel a bit as well and see if I can't get some more info on the Chained dickheads besides from what this guy is going to tell me" I tell him.

"Good plan. I wish you the best of luck Xarzas" He grabbed my hand, gave me some money for my journey and let his daughters say something next.

"So..you're going already huh?" Roseletta asked

"I'm sorry Roseletta, but I have to do this for myself and also for you and your sister. I would train here but I kind of don't want to destroy the castle you know" I laugh.

"That's fair enough I guess" She laughs with a few tears.

"Don't worry Roseletta. I'll be back before you know it!" I hug her and swipe her tears away hoping I didn't do something I shouldn't have.

"You really are an idiot you know that?" Violetta said as I turned around.

"Yea I know Violetta. I know. But I can't help having to do this" I say as I go past her.

"You better come back fast you moron. If you aren't back in 6 years I'm going to punch you when you come back just so you know idiot. 6 years is more than enough time I hope for your sake" She said as she looked back.

"I get it! Please for the love of god don't punch me that shit hurts from you damnit!" I yell as I walk towards the busy main street and I slowly get out of sight from the castle. _"Now before I go on my little journey I need to do one more thing!"_ I thought to myself as I walked down the main street. "Now where is it..." I look around. "Ah! There it is!" I walk into a certain direction on the street and look to my right "Ah good memories throwing mud in that rich dickhead" I walk a bit further. As I approach what I've been looking for the man at the stand talked to me.

"Hello! Welcome to our Apple Store! How can I help you sir?" The Appleman said to me.

"Finally..." I shed a tear. "GIVE ME APPLES" I said as I gave him some money the King gave me. "I finally did it mom. I got the apples! Oh right I was starting a journey." I continued walking to the exit of the city and upon reaching it I look back and say. "See you all later bitches!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Why in the fuck did my smart ass self not think of bringing any kind of fucking food with me?! I know I'm an idiot but fucking hell I didn't think to this degree..." I shouted out in the forest where we had arrived after traveling for a good amount of time.

"You just now realized how much of an idiot you are? Took you a quite a long time to notice huh Xarzas?" The Scythe said while floating behind me trailing along.

I grab its hilt and look at it. "Shinis. I'm too hungry to give a fuck about your sarcastic ass okay? In other words: Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Shinis. Capiche?" I say while looking a bit annoyed and hear my stomach rumbling.

I lose my strength and let Shinis go. "I'm so hungry...Aren't there any kind of animals in this damn forest fucking hell?! I swear to god one day I'll live like a king and get the best of food" I drool a little bit. "I want chicken...I want it so bad" I sniff the air. "Apparently so bad that I'm smelling chicken. Wait a minute..." I smell the air some more. "That..that smells real. I SMELL CHICKEN!" I start to run in the direction the smell is coming from. "CHICKEN HERE I COME!"

I get closer and closer to it. "Where. Where. Where. Is. My. CHICKEN?!" I run around frantically trying to find this chicken and my stomach is slowly killing me. I stand still to see if I can't smell it again.

A voice I didn't recognize said something behind me. "Uhm bro? Are you alright there?"

I turn around to see this guy with blond hair and a worried expression on his face. "Oh yea I'm fine sorry to worry you. I just haven't eaten anything decent in a few days and I was smelling a chicken dish." I explain to him.

"Oooh. Well that's actually my chicken dish" he smiles. "I made a bit too much anyway so if you want some you can have some" He said smiling and pointing at his little camp.

"Sir thank you so much. One day I will repay this favor" I said gratefully.

"Oh don't worry about repaying something small like this. Got to help out a fellow traveler" He smiles. "Btw I stopped myself from asking earlier but what is that thing on your back?" He asks pointing at Shinis.

 _"Right so I shouldn't tell him what Shinis actually is since I don't know anything about this guy"_ I thought to myself holding my chin and blowing my black hair away from my eyes. "It's my weapon. A Scythe" I said carefully.

"That's an interesting choice of weapon. Oh and where are my manners, My name is Cero. It's nice to meet you man" He said while holding his hand out.

I grab his hand. "My name is Xarzas but just call me Xar if you want. And likewise Cero" I say still a bit suspicious about the guy.

We walk to his little camp and I'm amazed he survived like this to be honest and that comes from the guy that lived his life in the slums his whole life.

Cero grabs a cup and fills it with the chicken dish. "Here you go Xar. It's some chicken soup" He held out the cup to me.

"Finally, a real dish" I happily eat the dish and notice it's slowly turning night time. "Hey you wouldn't mind if I slept here for the night right?" I asked thinking where to go if he denied me.

"No go right ahead Xar" He starts up a fire and grabs his sword.

"So that's your weapon huh? Looks like a nice one" I say grabbing Shinis to clean him a bit.

"Thanks Xar. This sword is something I got from my grandpa after he died. He trusted me with it and I'm going to make him proud for it" He said cleaning it near the fire.

"So I'm guessing you're going to train to be a knight then?" I ask wondering and trying to get information from the guy.

"Yep. I'm going to the capital city and going to train at the knight academy. Although they say it's really hard to get into that place so I'm wondering how I'm going to get into it..." He mumbled to himself.

 _"Doesn't Viaro lead that school himself?"_ I thought to myself. "Hey I might be able to help you out with that one Cero" I say holding Shinis in the air.

"You can? How?!" He raised his voice out of excitement.

"You seem quite alright and a nice guy so I'll let you have a cheat to get in" I look at him and motion to him to sit back down.

"A cheat?" He wonders.

"A cheat indeed Cero. So what you're going to do and this might seem a bit scary to you but trust me it's going to be worth it. What you need to do is go up to the King since he leads that place and tell him that Xarzas send you and you seemed promising. If he doesn't believe you that i send you tell him the following words: Viaro, fire Jack As for me will you?" I said that hoping he was going to take it seriously. Fuck that annoying Noble dickhead.

"Right I'll trust you and do that Xar. Thank you so much for this!" He said putting his hands on my shoulders.

"No worries at all my man. Like I said you seem nice and I like you. Go become that knight so your grandpa can be proud of you" I look at the fire that's nearly out of firewood. "Right I think it's about time that I'll go to bed. Night man see you whenever we meet again" I start walking into the forest.

"One day we'll meet again I'm sure! See you then Xar!" He yelled while I waved back.

I found a cave and sit down in it to try and get some sleep in this cold night.

"Hey Shinis you good to talk a bit?" I ask and look at the Scythe floating near me.

"Huh? I guess, what do you want to talk about?" It floats closer.

"I want to hear what all your powers are that I can now use and about the Chained dickheads" I look at it wondering.

"Ah right. So I guess we'll start with the power bit then. You already know about the teleporting one but let's elaborate on it a bit. So the teleporting power allows you to teleport anywhere in your vision and anywhere you have been. But be careful as it might get you stuck at times"

"Alright that's pretty cool and I am so going to get stuck" I say looking at the sky.

"Yea you are and it's horrible good luck with it. Now the second power is an adaptation of the teleporting but I'm still calling it a different power because fuck you. It's phasing. In other words by adjusting your teleporting finely you'll be able to phase through shit like walls, good for undercover moments you know. Of course it is going to take you a while to be able to do that since it takes time to get used to teleporting in general. The third power is mindreading and well that does what you think it does. Don't use it for something you shouldn't do alright now?" It says hitting me with its hilt.

"I won't I won't" I laugh. "And the phasing could be useful for quite a lot as well. Okay so far I'm liking this. Anything else Shinis?" I ask pushing its hilt away.

"Yea two more powers you could also use at the same time if you train enough with them. I consider them my favorite ones" It says proudly. "Okay so the last two powers are the powers to control Lightning and Fire" It makes some fire at the top of its blade.

"So that's why you used the fire explanation back in the castle. But I like those two powers, they seem like a lot of fun to use" I smirk thinking as to how I could use these powers. "Right so I know we're not at the mountains yet but would you mind telling me how to use them?" I ask hoping it says yes.

"Yea sure. All you have to do is think about what power you want to use and imagine it. It sounds easy but that's why a lot of people struggle with it"

"Aha. Right I'm going to the back of the cave to check if there are any bears or anything there real quick" I walk off into the back.

"Okay don't get ripped into pieces man" It says floating down to lay on a rock.

 **5 minutes later**

Shinis hears something vague in the background...like something is being broken apart somehow. "FUCK YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SOME LIGHTNING HERE AND SOME FIRE THERE BABOOM BITCHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA" Shinis realizes what is going on.

"I shouldn't have told him how to use the powers yet fucking hell. Well whatever if he dies he dies" Shinis goes back to sleep.

 **The next morning**

"So had some fun with looking for bears yesterday night?" It floated to me.

"Oh uh yeaaaaaa I did that shit was fun" I said a bit guilty.

"So, how many wounds you end up with? I am going to guess at least five" It says trying to make fun of me.

"Fuck you and none cunt" I said throwing Shinis into the wall.

"None? Yea right. You were messing with actual Lightning and Fire mate. How did you not even get a single wound?" It floats around me and looks at my body. "Well I'll be damned. You actually didn't get a single wound" It said with a surprised voice.

"Yea how incompetent do you think I am fuck man"

"Oh let's not get into that shall we" My eye twitches. "And the fact that you didn't get even one wound probably means that you're talented with controlling my powers which is interesting"

I breathe a bit before talking. "Right yea whatever. We never got to talk about the Chained dickheads so can we talk about that as we walk through the forest?" I ask as I go towards the entrance to the cave.

"Oh yea I forgot about that and just went to sleep, my bad" It actually seemed sorry.

"Don't worry about it man. Now go on"

"Okay so what _do_ you know about them?" It asked as it followed behind me.

"I know there are 7 leaders which all have a weapon like you and that they're dickheads" I grab Shinis and put him on my back to avoid suspicion.

"That's not a lot huh? Well let's start from the top then. That group was made by the same person who made us 7 weapons. He found 7 people to wield us and so the leaders were chosen. From there they just needed followers which they got over time of course. Over time the original 7 died no shit and new leaders were chosen by us weapons but some of the new leaders were either from the outside and didn't want to be a part of the group or had enough of it all which I had to agree with. The way they did things made me sick at times. So I chose a guy that took me far far away from them and over decades I ended up in that castle. Anything else you want to know?" It asked after bombarding me with all this shit.

"Okay...That's a lot of information. But let's see are you able to see or sense the other weapons at all?" I see something in the distance.

"In a way I guess? Once we're in a radius of 100 meters I can sense them otherwise all I know is the last location of where the base used to be about 60 years ago"

"I see. Once we're back at the castle we need to tell Viaro about that alright?" I walk towards something I see.

"Yea sure. You're my owner, if you want to do something I'll abide. That's the deal after taking your emotions or suppressing them I guess"

"Shinis. Be quiet for a bit" I say and crouch down.

"Quiet? What's going on?" It's a bit worried.

"It seems we have a bit of a scenario here..." In front of me I see three bandits trying to grope this tied up woman and her kid that's terrified in the corner. "A kidnapping huh. Hey Shinis?"

"Yea?"

"You ready?"

"Oh oh oh we're taking them on?!" It got excited.

"Shhhh shut up you moron!" I hide behind another bush. "Yes we're taking them on now calm down fucking hell" I look at the bandits and they didn't seem to notice. "Right...let's do this"

I grab Shinis' hilt and sprint toward the bandits since I haven't been able to control the teleporting yet. I shoot some lightning at their feet and they lose their balance. "What the fuck is going on?!" I slice the neck of one and as blood splashed on Shinis and me I went to the next one to my right. I calmly walked up to him and cut him down while he was frozen in fear. "You-You're a monster!" Is what the last one shouted at me as he layed on the ground nearly pissing his pants.

"Me? I'm the monster here? Not the three bandits that tried to rape a mother in front of her kid?" The last bandit stayed quiet and stared at me. "Yea that's what I thought" I go up to him and he tries to run away. "Oh no you don't little shithead" I chase him and caught up to him. "I would attack you with fire but I don't want to burn this forest down. So in other words" Aaaaaaand there goes his head. I snort. _"They see me rollin, they hatin eyyy. Holy shit I felt nothing with that joke or killing these bandits...yea my emotions and feelings really are suppressed."_ I thought as I walk back to the mother and kid.

"Good day miss, are you unharmed?" I ask as I untie her hands.

"Yes I'm quite alright. Thank you so much for saving me and my daughter" She shook my hand.

"It's no problem at all miss. I'm glad to help" I feel a hand pulling my pants so I look down. "Yes little lady?"

"Th-Thank you s-sir" She tried quite hard to say that.

"You're most welcome little lady" I smile at her to make her feel a bit better although I don't know if that's going to work considering I'm covered in blood.

"Would you like to come to our village? That way you can clean yourself and we can thank you for what you did" The lady asks as she grabs her daughters' hand.

"Sure I would like to clean myself at this point" I look down on my body that is quite soaked with blood. "My poor clothes"

She laughs. "Great! Then follow us" She walks off into a clearing not too far away. "Here it is, our little village"

"Huh doesn't look too bad actually. Better than the slums anyway" I see a few people approaching.

"Ria you're okay! Thank the gods above!"

"Father please, thank this man instead. He's the one who saved me and Lia from the bandits" She points at me.

"I see!" The father comes up to me and grabs my hands. "Thank you so so much for saving my daughter and grand-daughter sir" He cries as he talks.

"No matter where I go things aren't easy" I look up at the lady I saved. "You have a good father don't you"

She smiles. "Indeed I do. But for now follow me to the river will you? You can clean yourself there"

"Of course. Time to get rid of these blood stains then" I walk after her.

After I was done with my little wash I went back to the village and they threw a party for me. I got lots of food which I was happy about and wondered something. "Hey Ria, why is it that this village is suffering?"

She looked shocked at me. "Ho-how did you know?"

I look at her. "Well the bandits first off and well looking at this food it seems as if it's been ravaged" I take a bite of the food.

"You're quite the observer aren't you? Those bandits that kidnapped me and my daughter are part of a group of bandits. And they have it out for this village. They ravage our farms, kidnap our people and steal our stuff in the night" She tries her best to keep her tears in.

"They aren't exactly kind to us" The father of Ria said as he walked up to us. "I wish we could take them out but we are nowhere near strong enough"

"Tell me where their hideout is"

"Excuse me?" The elder looked confused.

"I'll take them out for you. It's my thank you for letting me stay" I smile.

"We would appreciate it but you really don't have to sir"

"I will do it Elder. I came from the slums and I know how it is to survive on anything you find. You have this beautiful place and I won't allow them to ruin it anymore. And I feel like if _that family of justice focused Royals knew I ignored this they would kill me_ " I say looking at the ground.

"Family of justice focused Royals?" They looked confused.

"Oh don't worry about it! Now, how about you tell me where they are?"


	5. Chapter 5

The elder goes to his house and comes back with a map. As he opens the map he points at an area near the edge of the mountains that is close by to the village. "Right here Xarzas. This is where those bandits live. There is only one way in as far as we have found out so be careful going towards it now" He said as he started to look worried for me.

"You don't have to worry about me at all Elder, I'll be fine!" I say as they still look worried. "Look everyone I might not be the brightest but I can assure you that I can fight"

"We know you can. But you would be surprised as to how many people would just walk past if they saw one of our people nearly being raped. Instead of ignoring it you fought them. We would rather not risk someone as kind as you getting killed" The Elder said as he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Even I don't fight here I will fight somewhere else. It's what I'm going to do now and in the future all for the sake of being able to defend the people I care about" I turn around facing the road to the mountains. "When I'm back those bandits won't be a problem anymore"

As I walk towards the exit of the village the people yell something in the background. "Thank you Xarzas thank you so much!"

After walking for about 20 minutes I get close the edge of the mountains and look around trying to find this bandit camp.

"Hey Shinis you alive?" I ask as I grab the Scythe in my hand.

"Yes I'm alive you shithead. What do you want?" It starts to float in front of me.

"What is the radius on the mind reading power if it has one to begin with" I ask thinking of a little plan.

"Uhm if I remember correctly it shouldn't have a radius"

"If it doesn't have a radius does that mean I'll just hear everyone?" I wonder.

"Pretty much. But you should be able to focus on a group of people or a single person if you try hard enough.

"Try hard enough huh? Well I have no clue where I am at the moment so I guess I might as well try and see if I can get into the brain of one of these bandits" I say as it's my last choice.

I sit down and calm my breathing. I focus all my thoughts on what's around me and listen carefully. _"Hey where are you going to- You look grea- Hey what are you doi- FUCKING KI- GET OFF MY LAW- Damn girl you look ho-"_ All these thoughts went into my head at once.

I open my eyes and could hardly breathe. "Fucking hell that is scary. I can't imagine having that on all the time" I look up as Shinis is snickering his little head? Blade? His thing off. "Dickhead"

"Oh come on like you wouldn't laugh at my suffering" It says as it keeps laughing.

"Oh no yea I would without doubt" I say without hesitation.

"Then why can't I laugh?!"

"Well that's because my dear Shinis that's just how it works"

"...bullshit" It mumbled.

"Sorry did you say something?" I ask fully knowing what he said.

"Nah it's nothing just go back to your meditating" It said as it put itself beside me on the ground.

I focus again on my surroundings and listen.

 _"You think the boss would be mad if I grabbed an apple or two?"_

 _"Nah I don't think he would be all that mad man"_ There we are the bandits camp in my mind.

I switch between the mind of multiple people trying to find the boss or someone who would tell me the location since I'm lost and all.

 _"Oh yea...that is fucking hot..yea put that dic-"_

"OKAY I THINK I DON'T WANT TO USE THIS POWER ANYMORE THAT WAS WEIRD" I scream out loud.

I look to my left to see Shinis having difficulty with keeping his laughter in. "Right I really don't want to go in again but I'm going to have to.." I focus once more.

 _"Hey Boss is it fine to have left that carriage out there? It's quite close by our entrance you know."_ Oh a carriage? Is that so now?

 _"Yea it's fine to leave it there for today. We'll clean it up tomorrow morning and hey we got our guards close to there so if someone were to get close they wouldn't get far"_

I open my eyes and look around me. "Right so I need to find that carriage and then find a way in although that part shouldn't be too difficult right Shinis?" I ask sounding a bit bloodthirsty.

"I like the way you're talking right now Xarzas" It floats up and sits on my back.

I walk around for a good bit and finally see something like a broken down carriage. "Finally Jesus Christ I found it. Okay...now let's see I'm guessing that road that leads into the mountains is where their camp is. So where are their guards?" I carefully look around to see if I can spot them. I sigh. "I can't see them..." Then I got such a fun idea and get a big smile on my face.

"I don't know I should be scared or not" Shinis says as he floats in front of me.

"Oh no _you_ don't have to be scared Shinis. Those guards on the other hand" I start to laugh.

I explain my plan to Shinis and he starts to laugh alongside me. We set the plan up and we work it out as soon as it hits dusk.

"It's dusk so let's do this" I walk towards the broken-down carriage. As I stop in front of it and look around I hear a voice in the darkness.

"Stop where you are" Two figures slowly become more visible as they get closer. "Who are you and where did you come from?" They ask as they keep their distance from me.

"My name is Konka sirs. I'm a traveler from far away and was wondering what happened to this carriage" I say that and think _"Come on. Just a little bit closer"_

"Traveler you're better off just walking away. If you don't it won't end up pretty for you" They walk closer and pull a sword out.

"Perfect positioning boys" I say as I get rid of my hood.

"Positioning?" They ask as they look at each other.

"Shinis! Fly!" I yell out towards the woods.

"Shinis fly? Man what are you on?" The guard tries to walk closer but can't move. "Why can't I move.." He looks at me and notices something floating besides me.

"Good job Shinis" I weirdly enough high five my Scythe.

"HEY WHAT DID YOU DO?!" The guards seemed in a bit of a panick.

"Hm? Oh right. 3. 2. 1."

The heads rolled off their heads and blood was flowing around on the ground.

"Finally. Some peace and quiet" I say as I walk past the bodies.

"This is why you're my owner Xar. Dear god that was magnificent. Lining them up for me to slice their necks clean off by baiting yourself. Beautiful" It says in quite the happy voice.

"Why thank you Shinis. Now let's move on the main dish shall we?" I say sadistically.

"Yes yes yes yes yes. LET'S!"

We walk down the path and I peer around the corner at the end scoping the area out. "Right that's quite a lot of bandits" I notice something. "Hey Shinis is it possible to teleport others with me?" I ask looking at a tent the bandits have.

"Huh? Yea it should be possible although with how little you've trained teleporting at max you can bring them back right here"

"That's good enough" I sneak towards the tent I was looking at and wait for a safe time to go in.

I heard a voice I would rather not ever hear again. "Oh yeaa. That's hooot"

 _"Fucks sake this guy?"_ I sigh. Everybody seems to have gone to bed aside from him so I decide to go in. What I see in front of me is the weirdo guy forcing two women to suck his dick. In the rest of the tent there are about 10 other women and girls that are pretty much naked.

The women and girls look at me with disgust in their eyes. They probably thought I was one of them which I can understand. I walk up to the weird guy, signal the women to be quiet for what I'm about to do, grab Shinis and simply slice his neck strong enough to kill him but not to cut his head off.

The women look surprised and stand up. "...who are you?" They all walk towards me in wonder.

"Who I am doesn't matter for now ladies. One at a time I'll teleport you out of here to the entrance. The guards there are already dead so please once I have gotten you all out go to the nearby village to the southwest of here" I ask pleadingly.

They look unsure if they should trust me. But then one of the women said something. "Very well. We'll trust you stranger" It seemed all the ladies trusted her decision.

"Thank you" I got them out one at a time sometimes with a little difficulty controlling the teleporting. Once I got them all out they looked at me and said thanks once more.

"Are you going back stranger?" The lady in charge asked.

"Well if I don't then they will just come to the village and we would have to fight there. I'm going to finish all this here. Tonight" I say as I grab Shinis from my back. "Let's go buddy"

I walk back into the camp and stand in the middle. "They have guards set up for the night yet they don't have anyone patrolling the area at night? I guess they must be confident of themselves" I think on how to get kill them the fastest. "Yea that should be good"

I close my eyes, relax and breathe. I focus on my hands and think of lightning. I stare up at the night sky. "What an empty sky. Kind of like me isn't it?" I put my hands up. "Lightning Bomb...go" The lightning from my hand goes up into the sky and hovers there for a moment. Then the lightning splits into multiple parts and falls down into the cavern that is the bandit camp. All the tents and equipment around me is destroyed. It reeks of death around me as I look around to realize what I've done.

"Well. That was easier than I thought" But I spoke too soon. A figure and something that looked a bird came out from all the fire that the lightning had caused.

"Nice fucking try there kid" The person walked closer and I was finally able to see how what they looked like. An old man with a grey beard that could really go for a haircut and a weird looking creature flying next to him. "You killed all my men but not me kid. My spirit phoenix buddy here saved me from that blast of lightning you send" He said pointing at his Phoenix.

"So that's what that is? I thought those kinds of creatures were extinct" I ask tilting my head.

"Well if you know where to look for one it isn't that difficult to find one. But you aren't here to discuss where to find magical creatures are you? I mean you already killed my men so what about me?" He said ready to fight.

"If I let you go free here then you will just start another bandit camp somewhere. So I guess we'll fight here then" I grab Shinis and take a stance.

"Ready to go Fery?" The old man asked looking at his Phoenix.

We run towards each other and clash our weapons. I hit leg to make him fall to the ground. As I was about to him with Shinis he yells out "Fery flame!" Fery spits out flames and makes me back up a bit. The old man stands back up and pets his Phoenix. "Good boy" He looks at me. "You aren't bad kid not bad at all" Right after he sprints towards me faster than before and barely hits my cheek with his sword. "Goddamn old man you're fast as hell" I shoot some lightning at him to see how he reacts. He dodges to the right and runs around me. "Right huh" The old man seems a bit out of breath.

"Fery this isn't good. We're done playing around with him! Let's give him a fiery end shall we?!" He yelled out as Fery looked ready to do something. "I'm sorry kid but this is your end"

"You sure about that?" I charge a bit of lightning. "I'm pretty sure this is going to be _your_ end old man"

"We'll see about that kid. Fery" He looks at his partner. "Go for it" Fery flew up into the sky and started gathering fire above its head. After 2 seconds it had become a huge ball of fire. "Fery. Overburn!" Fery shot this ball of fire called Overburn towards me and I just stood there.

"Well Shinis. Ready?" I asked my own partner with a smirk.

"Anytime"

I let Shinis go and have him float besides me. Both of my hands are now covered in powerful lightning. I shoot one hand up at the ball of fire making it disperse with in return burning my hand completely from lightning marks. The other bit I shoot at the old man and then grab Shinis in my slightly less burned hand. "Is that all you got kid?!" He yelled out as he dodged right.

"No. No it isn't" I teleported in front of him and looked him dead in the eyes.

"How..how did yo-" I grab him by the neck.

"I have a few powers up my sleeve old man and this is your end" I stab him in the chest and blood flows out. "In a battle you grab all the information you can get from your opponent. You make a strategy and you hide the things that can help you win in the end. I figured out what side you would go when you dodged and hid the fact that I could teleport. That is why I won old man. You were strong but it seems age made you forget some important things" I say as I watch the Phoenix fly down to the body.

"I'm sorry it had to go this way Fery. Your owner was strong but this is how it ended"

It looked at me and then disappeared into nothing.

"It..vanished?" I asked as I wondered what happened to it.

"So is the rule with spirit animals. If the owner dies then so does the spirit" Shinis said floating next to me.

"I see. Well let's go back to the village and report that these guys won't be a problem anymore" I said paying my respects to the powerful old man.

A little bit later I arrived back at the village and I saw all the women I helped escape taken care of by the Elder and his people.

"Oh Xarzas!" The Elder ran towards me. "What happened in there sir?! I heard explosions and we saw a huge ball of fire in the sky earlier!" He looked at my hands. "Oh! Oh my! Your hands sir! Are you alright?!" He asked trying not to touch my hands but leading the way to the doctor in the village.

"Yea I'm fine. More importantly how are the women that I helped escape?" I asked looking around to see them fed.

"They're fine sir. A lot has happened to them but we'll take care of them for the time being" He said as he looked for the doctor. "Ah doctor doctor! Emergency patient for you!"

"Emergency?" The doctor looked over and saw my hands. "Holy fuck. How did you even do that?" The doctor didn't know what to say.

"Don't question it man" I said not feeling like explaining it all.

"Well I don't know if I can fix this to be honest. This is something that should be treated at the capital" He said while treating one of the girls that escaped.

"Hell no I'm not going back to that crazy dick. I'll let it heal overnight. Should be fine" I say mumbling to myself.

"Excuse me" I turn around and see the lady all the other ones seemed to trust. "Thank you again for saving us all. We're a travelling group that was heading to the capital before we got ambushed by those bandits" She explained. "And this little one wishes to thank you"

I look down to see a kid I would guess around 6 years old. "Thank you, sir. For killing that man that was forcing my mommy to do those things" She said having hateful eyes when she mentions that weirdo.

"Kid let me tell you something. Cast that hate away from yourself as soon as you can. It won't help you but instead make your life miserable. I know what he did but he's gone now. Live your life with your mother and don't fixate on what happened in the past" I say to the girl as I watch her eyes slowly light up and runs back to her mother.

"Nicely said kid" The lady leader said.

"Well even though I say that I can't do it myself" I mumble.

"Did you say something?" She asked.

"No I didn't" I said realizing it was already nearly morning again. "I think I'll just go to sleep and continue my journey tomorrow" I walk towards the house I slept in last time and fall over on the bed. As I close my eyes I think. _"I wonder what tomorrow will bring"_


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up, blinded by the morning sun. As I look around in the house I borrowed I see the Elder of the village in a chair to my right and a letter next to me on the bed.

I grab the letter, open it and start to read it. _**"Dear Xarzas, all of the women and children you saved have decided to continue our trip to the capital. We will set up a tavern there and live out our lives strong. If you ever come to the capital make sure to drop by! -The ladies you saved from hell"**_

"Well that's interesting. Whenever I get back to that capital, I guess I might as well visit" I mumble to myself thinking on what all to do when I get back.

I take a look at the Elder who is slowly waking up as well. "Xarzas! You're awake!"

"And you're still loud" I say being annoyed at his loud voice. "Yes, I'm awake why are you so happy about that?"

"You...didn't realize?" He asks. "Xarzas you've been asleep for three days"

It took a moment before those words set in. "I have?" I look at the calender. "Oh shit I did sleep for three days"

"We didn't know what to do so we just let you sleep since you were still breathing and all. If you were still asleep after a week we would have sent someone to get a doctor from the capital" He explained looking happy that I woke up.

"That's fair enough. Although I'm happy I did wake up I really did not want that crazy doc here" I rub my eyes with my hands. "Wait a minute..." I look at my hands. "Huh. They healed" I was actually surprised at that.

"Yes, they did. We have no clue how it healed but it did" The Elder said as he scratched his head.

"Well that's cool!" I exclaim realizing that this means I can use my cool lightning powers more often. "Although I don't know about the whole three-day sleep thing"

"I'm not sure I follow here but, in any case, if you feel good enough to you should get some fresh air. This house is starting to smell" He said opening up the door.

"I guess I should get out really quick" I walk by Shinis before I go outside. "Shinis anything of importance happen while I was knocked out?" I whisper.

"No not really. That one lady dropped the letter off and then people just checked up on you every now and then" It told me.

"Alright then" I go outside to see all the villagers standing outside the house and being happy as soon as I came out. "Right then that's loud"

"How are you feeling Xarzas?" The Elders wife asked.

"I'm fine thank you. But I have something to tell everyone" I say as I look at them all. "I came across this village while starting my journey. And now that I've done the things that I needed to do here It's about time I continue that journey"

"I see.." The Elder and all the villagers looked a bit saddened. "Well it can't be helped. Thank you Xarzas for helping us as much as you did" The Elder shook my hand with respect.

"It's nothing at all good sir" I say as I go to grab Shinis and put on my usual clothes. After I changed my clothes and got everything that I needed the villagers gave me some food and water.

I started walking towards the mountain range and yelled out. "Let's fuck up some mountains hell yea!"

 **2 years later and many mountains later**

After destroying a lot of mountains me and Shinis started to walk around the country. We helped people we found on the way out and tried to see how the land was laid out. One day we were just walking around in some random ass forest.

"Hey Shinis?" I asked my buddy the Scythe.

"Yea what you want mate?" Shinis asked back wondering what I was going to say.

"What in the fuck are we doing in this forest?" I asked thinking on how we passed a village not too long ago.

"You were the one saying we should just continue on and get to the fucking forest moron" Shinis said annoyed.

"No that was you dickhead" I start to fight him.

"Oh for fucks sake ma-" Shinis stopped his sentence and floats up.

"The fuck you doing man?" I ask Shinis who is spinning in circles for some odd reason.

"Xarzas. One is nearby" Shinis sounds serious.

"Oh?" My eyes light up. "How far away?"

"Not too far. It's in this forest to our left. Seems It's underground or something" Shinis floats back down.

I start walking towards our left to see where this signal might be coming from. "Underground you say?" I look around. "How in the fuck is it underground" I say as I try to find any kind of way to get underground.

"I don't know man but it really is underground. And it hasn't moved at all even though I'm sure it noticed us as well a while ago" Shinis said as he floated beside me.

"It hasn't moved at all? That's interesting...is it just confident or does it not have an owner"  
I wonder as we make our way through the forest.

We start to run around like maniacs not finding anything at all that could lead underground. Eventually Shinis seemed to notice something through the trees.

"Wait Xarzas stop moving for a second" Shinis said as it floated in front of me.

"What the fuck do you want me to stop moving for?" I am a slight bit annoyed at not being able to find where we're supposed to go.

"Calm down goddamn" Shinis hit my forehead with its hilt. "I see something over there" Shinis pointed in front of me.

I look carefully through the trees. "Huh" What I see is an entrance to some sort of crypt looking thing and 2 guys standing in front of it most likely guarding the way in. "It's two really big idiots that seem as if they could take a break"

"What are we going to do about them Xarzas?" Shinis asked.

"What you ask?" I grab the hilt. "We will let's say pay them a visit" I get a grin on my face.

"This right here is why you're my owner" Shinis exclaimed.

"Ha! Yea right you just wanted out of that fucking castle" I tease the Scythe. "But in any case, let's walk up to them I guess"

I walk up to the two idiots guarding the way into this crypt looking area and they look at me wondering what I'm even doing there.

"Who are you and what the fuck do you want kid?" One of the pair of idiots asked.

"Just someone who's looking at an idiot" I say just not giving a fuck.

"Kid. Fuck you." Is what one of the guards said as he started to walk towards me. "I'm going to kill you you arrogant dumb kid"

"Aha but that my good sir is where you are wrong. The one that spun the roulette today was you!" I said with a happy look on my face.

"Roulette?" The guy looked confused.

"Yes! Yes indeed! Oh, and by the way just a little thing..." I chop his head off. "...yea you didn't win" I look down at the ground where the head is before I look at his idiot partner. "And what about you?" I ask.

"Uhm...All out on black?"

"..." I rush towards him and stab him in the chest. "I would have loved to be friend with you" I say as I swing Shinis to get rid of the blood. I stop for a minute and look at the clothes they are wearing. "These clothes...I see. No wonder you sensed a Emotion weapon signal here Shinis"

"What?" Shinis seemed confused.

"These are the clothes for members of the Chained Emotions Shinis. And the fact that one of your fellow weapons is here. I'm guessing they are trying to make someone in the cult it's owner but have yet to succeed" I say calmly analyzing the situation.

"Why can't you be this smart and calm normally man?" Shinis asked.

"Excuse me I will bring you back to that fucking castle you dick" I threaten my talking Scythe.

"NO! Please anything but that!" It regretted making fun of me quite fast even though it knew I was joking.

"Jeez calm down idiot scythe I'm joking about. Now let's go in shall we now?" I look ready to kill some more Chained dickheads.

We walk into the crypt and see stairs that lead down nearly immediately. With nothing else we could do we walk down the set of stairs ready to fight at a moment's notice.

I try to see if I can't read the mind of someone nearby and close my eyes. _"Hey what do we do with those spirits from earlier?"_ One nearby person seemed to think. _"Eh whatever. Back to looking at the stairs before the boss kills me"_

"Okay good thing I did that. Didn't think one of them would be at the bottom of the stairs keeping watch" I mumble to myself.

"So what now Xarzas?" Shinis asked.

"Well my dear Shinis...I don't know" I said thinking on what to do in this situation.

"You don't know what to do? That doesn't happen too often" It said surprised.

Then I realized what to do. "I've got it Shinis" I say proudly.

"Oh? Then what's the plan?" It asked.

"We walk down right"

"Yea?"

"And we kill them!"

"..."

"What?"

"I shouldn't have expected anything else" It said not sure if it had to be proud or dissapointed.

"Well it works so does it really matter?" I ask pouting.

"No, it doesn't. Go on. Kill them"

I walk down the set of stairs and look the guy that I heard earlier dead in the eyes.

"Uhm. Who might you be?" He asked quite politely.

"Just a reaper passing through that's all" I said with a dead expression.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight" He presses a button to his right and looks back at me. "Well it was nice knowing you mister reaper man"

On both of my sides spears slowly came out of the walls before they shot at me.

"Poor poor man. He didn't know what was coming to him by walking down those stairs" The guard said to himself proud of being able to press a button.

"You thought something like that can kill me?" I whispered in his ear being right behind him.

"H-how did you escape from that?!" The guy seemed in quite the panic all of a sudden.

"How? I just teleported that's all" I say not caring about saying what my power is since he is dead soon anyway.

"You know what. Fair" And another head rolling on the floor.

"What do I have with chopping off heads fucking hell" I wonder to myself as I watch the head roll.

I continue to walk through the crypt just killing anyone that walks in my path and eventually reach a big door that seems like it goes to the last room in the crypt.

"Last boss kind of style ey? Alright I'm down with this" I open the door and see someone sitting on a chair as if they're a king with behind them put up on the wall a Bow. "The fuck are you supposed to be?" I ask the weirdo in the chair.

"Welcome Xarzas! Welcome!" He shouted standing up and raising his hands in the air. "My name is Poli and I'm the boss of this little area that we, The Chained Emotions took over!" My eyes darken at the mention of the name.

"Okay? So what?" I say ready to kill him.

"I've been expecting you! I've been wanting to fight you! You and your oh so amazing hate!" He yelled biting on his hand.

"Dude. You're fucking creepy holy shit" I say creeped out from his actions.

"Say what you want but here I com-" I shoot a weak bolt of lightning at him to test him and he died instantly.

"You've got to be kidding me. He died from _that_? Jesus fucking Christ" I walk towards this so-called leader and see what he had on him. I find a set of keys, most likely for the door on the right of this room. I start walking towards it but get stopped by a voice.

"Been a while huh Anger?" I look towards the Bow since that seems like the only other thing that could maybe talk in here.

"Yea it has been quite some time Pride" I look at Shinis.

"So it was the Bow then Shinis?" I ask.

"Yea it was. Xarzas meet the Bow that represents Pride. Guy is a picky fucker" Shinis says floating next to me.

"Says you dickhead" The Bow fought back.

"Alright alright calm down you two. Look Bow-man or weapon thing I'm going to take you with me. I'm not making a deal with you nor do I think you want to make one with me. You're coming with me so I can give you to the King" I say done with the two talking weapons that are fighting.

"Yea sure I'm sick of being in this fucking crypt anyway" The Bow agreed rather easily.

I grab the Bow and move on to the door that I walking to originally. I open it and see quite a few cells. As I walk down the cells I notice that they are pretty much all empty aside from a few having bones in them.

"There isn't really much in here is there?" As I say that something caught my attention and I keep walking towards the end of the cells. "Well hello there" I look into one of the cells at the end and am interested in what I see there.

"So how did an all-powerful Tiger spirit end up in here?" I look at the White Tiger in the cell slowly looking up to match my eyes.

"The people in this crypt did something to take away my Mana and so my source of moving. Without Mana we spirits can hardly move or do anything" The Tiger said laying his head back down.

"In that case would you want to be my partner? In return I'll give you all the Mana you want" I say really badly wanting a Tiger.

"You would give me your Mana?" It seemed surprised.

"Yea. You're a fucking Tiger and you look cool as fuck" I said with a bright smile.

It started to laugh. "That's your reasoning for giving me Mana?" It calmed down. "Alright kid. You seem quite interesting that's for sure. I'll be your partner in exchange for Mana" It agreed.

"Yeeees I've got my own Tiger now! Shinis we got another one added to the party!" I say happily while I give some Mana to the Tiger that seemed to absorb a bit of my lightning ability.

It stood up and looked at me. "Hey kid, few things I want to say. First would you mind giving me a name?" It asked.

"A name?" It nodded. "Hm. How about Shiro?" I ask.

"Shiro huh. I like it" It moved behind me. "Would you also mind giving my buddy here some Mana and a name?" I turn around.

What I see is a black dog not moving in its cell. "Of course. I would feel bad if I left a spirit like this either way" I put my hand on the dog spirit and give him some of my Mana. This one seemed to absorb some of my fire power as it brandished flames around its legs and neck. "Your name will be Kuroh" It nods.

"Thank you, kid. Actually, what is your name?" It asked late like everyone else in this fucking world.

"It's Xarzas, Shiro" I say.

"Xarzas huh? Nice name" I got on top of Shiro.

"Thanks. Now let's get out of here! Time to continue the journey ah yeaaaaaaa!" I shout riding my newly acquired spirit Tiger as the spirit Dog follows behind.


End file.
